2012-11-05 Make Yourself at Home
Having to stop and get her military duffel of belongings Ravager strides along side Superboy in relative silence. Tucking her inhaler away she has the residual effects still coursing through her body, her grip a knuckle whitening brace on the tightly woven strap that is slung over her shoulder. Since they were taking the 'on foot' route to keep eyes off of them she found it best to also tuck her swords away. Inconspicuous and all. Cold, blue gaze casts from building to building, still acutely aware of her surroundings and keeping on the alert. Connor was not the only one who lacked trust, and he did threaten her with these so called friends not hours ago. Concerned about them? Not in the slightest, Ravager is always ready it is ingrained in her - but something else was gnawing at her still and it shows in the tension that keeps her shoulders squared and her posture rigid. The urge to ask 'are we there yet?' is bitten back easily enough. The elevator to Roberto's loft is becoming more and more familiar to Superboy each day. He has at least learned flying in or leaping up to it draws too much attention and lately has been walking from a few blocks away to keep up the whole inconspicuous thing even if right now bringing this assassin very much may be opening up Pandora's Box. "Don't be weird around them. I mean... " What did he mean? A demon queen of Limbo, a super psychic from a post-apocalyptic future and the uber rich mutant.. Not really any elbow to be weird in there. Superboy's hands are tucked in to that grey sweater he is wearing, held there in front causing it to pull tight over his black S logo tee shirt as the ride up begins. Not so much a loft -- more a penthouse. With staff and everything. In a Park Avenue highrise. At this point everybody in their little group has been given a key -- there's no reason not to, and the staff are good at keeping their mouths shut or they wouldn't be staff for Emmanuel da Costa very long. When the elevator doors open, Roberto is sitting in a comfortable chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and an X-Box controller in his hands. On the screen of the overlarge TV, FIFA Soccer 12. He hates the title, but the game itself is pretty decent, for all that 'Berto has not gotten the hang of it yet. He starts swearing in Portuguese as the opposing team scores one on Brazil. Nate has been lazy the past few days. Technically he is still recovering from the fight in Limbo, but actually he rarely lets minor injuries slow him down. The main factors keeping him around are a bout of bleak mood and Roberto's penthouse amenities. Like... the gaming consoles. So yeah, coming from the apocalyptic "future" of 1995, all the computer he had seen before were military models. Illyana has been in and out since they've been back. Nate's rather used to the often snarky blonde, but it's likely been a weird change for poor 'Berto who has only known her without the demonic taint to her soul. Maybe it's to make it a bit easier she's been gone for long stretches. Or she might be trying to actually still pass this semester. Toss-up really. But at the moment, she's here. Dressed in frayed jeans and thick-soled leather boots that buckle up to her knees, she's got an old T-shirt on as well, the print faded into obscurity and the black starting to edge into grey from repeated washing. While the boys are playing computer games, she's in the kitchen with some textbooks arrayed around her, writing in a notebook. Studying is actually something she's good at, as Belasco found out to his dismay. Ravager, in all of her inconspicuous glory, did not, however, change out of her body suit. That was not something one (with class...) does on a rooftop, right? At least not in the mood Racager was put in, in regards to all of this. maybe on a better note. The best she had done was tossed her leather midriff coat over the top. Whatever, long hair, don't care people can stare as the white haired woman strides beside a bulky man wearing a Superman shirt. For all the pedestrians know they were dressed for a belated Halloween event. Getting into the elevator one hand rises and tucks the white hair behind an ear, leaning back against the opposing wall that Superboy took. "Concerned about how I'll make you look in front of your /friends/ Connor. Tch." Ravager wrinkles her nose as she speaks and turns to look away from him. No promises. Ravager gets no reply from Superboy as the door in to the penthouse opens up and he leads her in, "Oh hey, you're all here." Rubbing the back of his neck he motions behind him towards the white haired woman, "I brought a uh someo- a guest." Not giving her name or theirs; he either fails at it or figures it'll sort itself. His social skills still lack. Like many other things he is learning as they've all no doubt discovered by now. 'Berto turns, but leaves the game in motion (allowing the opposing team to score again). "Hey, Supes," he says mildly. "And..." Pause. "Sorry. You I don't know. 'Berto da Costa. Prazer em ve lo, menina. Welcome." He briefly glances to Superboy once more, then toward Illyana. Not that he objects to guests, and clearly Ravager shares their collective occupation. Illyana looks up as the doors open and she hears Superboy's voice. She can see and be seen from where she's sitting thanks to the open floor plan and seeing the 'uh guest' she sets aside her pencil and arches a brow a bit as her own icy blue eyes look Ravager over critically. "Illyana." She says, handling her own introduction. Really, Piotr's going to strangle her on that whole 'keeping a secret identity' thing. "I could have given you money for a motel room." Illyana says with her mocking tone and amused smirk as her gaze shifts back over to Superboy. Sorry, 'Berto's got all the social skills for the lot of them. Nate stands up to meet the newcomers. "Hay, I am Nate," he has some social skills, y'know. Illyana's comment gets her a look. He likes the snarky Illyana as much as the 'nice' one, but really... maybe all that studying is bad for her mood. Oh, this isn't awkward as hell. That grip around the strap of her large duffel would have screamed and choked had it a voice because Ravager's grip is going back to strangle-hold upon it. Pale brows dip over the bridge of her nose as her eyes narrow and she shoots a sidelong glare at Connor. Her other hand remains at her side, fingertips dancing with the fraying of her nerves in time, over the small ridges of plate mail that formed as added protection to the black body suit. "Rose." When she is finally done inwardly cussing in her own head she greets them all at once with her name, but each one is met with the trained calm of her eyes in a greeting, pausing on Illyana with her comment about the motel room, and sniffing with a forced smile. Amused, somewhat. "You kidding, he can't even do introductions. Baby steps." Would joking at Juniors expense ease this oddness? We'll see. From 'Berto to the game and then to Nate as he stands her eyes don't really seem to still, even flicking over the surroundings. Superboy scowls at the commentary, "Huh? What? I thought I was staying here?" It takes a few seconds to sink in before he gets what Illyana is saying. A few long seconds. "NO! It's not like that." Superboy snaps. "Shes just like us is all. She is different and I figured she could be an asset... could help." At least Roberto and Nate don't seem acid laced. 'Berto is generally pretty laid back -- comes with his heritage. But he is also somebody who was raised in a relatively normal environment -- not a test tube, an alternate dystopian reality, or a hell-realm. And the acidity on Illyana's part... well, it's Illyana. He smirks at Rose's comment. "Nice to meet you, Rose," he says, rather than commenting -- no need to make Superboy even more embarrassed. "If you need anything, just say the word. Make yourself at home." There's a certain light that flickers in Illyana's icy gaze at Connor's reaction. Mostly that it took him so long to get it over the objection. She turns away from her homework so she can stand, the heavy soles of her boots making a solid *thump* as she does so. "Of course, that would mean...." She trails off with another suggestive smirk as she looks at Superboy. She doesn't fill in the blanks, that others might get but he likely doesn't, and the smirk slips away into a more serious mein. "Help, huh? Did you guys hear about what happened on Brooklyn Bridge?" "Like us, uh? My condolences," Nate offers Rose half-smirk. "Pay little attention to the snarky blonde comments, she likes to make fun of us." Although the mention of an incident on Brooklyn Bridge draw his attention. "Thanks, 'Berto." Rose still has not let her bag go, nor lightened up the hold, the hand that rests just below the curve of her hip rises slowly towards the pouch that rested off the belt at her hip. /Later/. Despite what Connor says she isn't like them, not where she stands, but then again it has only been five minutes, maybe in time.. Rose's eyes slide back to rest coolly on Illyana, hoping somewhere she'll ease up but hiding the fact that she likes the acidity, at least she was not the only bitch in existence. Finally looking back to nate Rose offers a half-hearted smile. "It's better then nothing." Tilting her head slightly though she shows little interest in the occurrence of Brooklyn Bridge while going back to inspections, but she's listening, that much is apparent by the return of gaze to the group here and there. "Again what? You're so vague, Illyana." The lingering scowl on Superboy's features begins to subside as soon as the heckling ends. It's not like he isn't capable of doing so back he's just still in a semi-shy phase with the majority here and he isn't about to mention Rose has tried to kill and/or maim him a few times in the past. It'll come up sooner or later not like anyone here can't handle their own. "See, like a glove." He assures the platinum haired warrioress. "No. What happened?" Illyana smirks briefly Nate's way as he comments on her but doesn't seem bothered by his suggestion. She sits on the arm of the couch next to 'Bero, arms crossing over her chest. "Something happened to start spilling other dimensions into ours. The walls between here and the places *it* touched were ripped open. Luckily it was just some creatures, and not beings on the level of the Elder Gods. But this happening so soon after our little scare?" The blonde shakes her head. "I don't like it. I haven't thought about how much punishment Earth's dimensional walls could take, but I'm starting to worry." Nate hmms. "Can you check that out?" Because, really, college is probably not as important as 'dimensional barriers'. "Also, would people crossing from other times and worlds weaken them somehow, because... er, I did not so long ago, and I wasn't the only one." Superboy slaps his fist in to his opposing palm, "So a bit of clean up then." He states eagerly. "Good." Beyond getting to smash something he doesn't put much thought in to this. It sounds like fun and they get to do heroic stuff, what else matters right? "Right." Rose says flatly to Connor in return, and just leaves it at that. The talk going on amongst the group though now has her eyes lingering on each of them, taking in what they are saying and easily putting two and two together with what is being said. When Superboy speak up again with such a desire to face this off /again/ her eyes go to the scar and the swollen eye he is still brandishing. "And I'm the sadist. Masochist." This sounds perhaps a bit above her league... Who's she kidding, not herself. She is ready when they are, that is if she isn't standing here being the 5th wheel. "I can *start* to check it out." Illyana tells Nate. "But remember, my magic doesn't work really well here. I should be able to handle some divination magics, but this isn't like a book you check out of the library and go 'oh! so that's it!' I've never looked into something like this. We do have a problem *now* of things slipping through. I think we need to see if we can find a pattern. See if some instances are OK and others are harmful. And I think that someone definitely needs to be paying attention to this kind of stuff. You pop through and once you're calmed down it's like 'carry on'." Illyana affects some snooty mannerism. "Who's to say the next guy to come through isn't some kind of psychopath? There's trolls and imps and goblins loose in New York because this happened and I haven't seen a JLA or Titans response. Even that, not really good enough in my book. It's reactive, without learning from what happened and trying to move to preventive." Connor gets a slight smirk. "Yeah, there's some cleanup, big boy. I'll find you some action after I finish my homework." It's said with dry sarcasm, but she probably will. "Well, yes," Nate hrms, leaning against the wall. "You are the only one I know who might have a clue. Maybe we should seek some earth-side wizard, though. As for the JLA and the Titans, they are local organizations, aren't they? For American problems only. Maybe SHIELD would be on this. We might want to check out with Roy." At least someone here has a clue about this sort of thing. Rose has nothing to say in regards to it, she'd be right there thumping fist to palm if this was something they could act on now, but it seems as if there is research to be done prior to plunging in. The soloist in her though already began to debate... "So if other /heroes/ aren't moving in on this, how big of a scale is this little happening?" Rose finally inquires, just enough to gain a personal feel. Grunting at Rose he reaches up and rubs the eye she is looking at. "It'll go away." The forearm wounds are another question entirely as they've been there for days. That magical vulnerability showing. "And I prefer to be dealing the hurt. No pain, no gain, right?" A dismissive shrug at it and his hand falls away. "After homework? Seriously?" Now they're talking about who else could deal with this. How frustrating. "Who cares who else is on this? We can go check it out and kick some heads in." "They're already here, and they're not trouble on an earth-devouring level so yeah. After my homework. Which is way behind. But you're more than welcome to get started yourself." Illyana says over to the Super one before looking to Nate. "If they are, they're not moving fast enough. They had not clue one about what was going down with the Elder Gods and I didn't see any UN response at the bridge. Basically, my thought is this. No one else seems to be looking at the bigger picture. Responding to it after the fact is fine. But I think we also need to be trying to get more information and not just 'stopping the bad guys'. So we're better prepared for when it happens *again*. The Elder Gods aren't the only beings that are capable of destroying the Earth. And Adg is gonna making another go at that. Maybe later than sooner, but it'll come." Nate grins at Rose's words. "I like your girl," he comments to Conner at all the talk about busting heads. And to Illyana, he nods. "I agree about Adg, he needs to be put down. In fact maybe we should actively look for Elder Gods cults and start shutting them down, looking for their leadership. He might be connected." "It always goes away with you." Pausing Rose nods to the 'no pain, no gain.' "Sentiments exactly," she murmurs as she listens at just how casually they speak in front of her, how trusting they seem to be so very quickly. Fickle, or testing? Rose will just go with it, but her silence and short inserts remain despite the fact that she finally slips the heavy weight of the duffel from her shoulder and set it down beside her, rolling it to an angle where she would not be sitting on the hardware when she finally lowers to take a seat to watch the debate amongst this new group like it is a film reel. Where's a girls popcorn?. In the meantime she is utterly lost on Adg or anything to do with Elder Gods. Clueless to the point it is making her antsy and in her mind she is trying to map a way to that bridge. May take some lone inspecting...A slow smile forms and then wilts at Nate's words. "Not his girl." "Yeah... she isn't my girl." Conner insists at Nate's remark glancing once at Rose then back again at the mutant. His cheeks flushing with color either from embarrassment or being frustrated. "Okay, well, all this talk is fine but if there is no U.N. whatever response or Justice League and no one else is going to do anything right now because of silly things like homework, I will. You can all sit and talk about ADG and Elder Gods all you want I'm going to go help." No additional words from him and he walks past, through the room and out to the balcony to take a flying leap. Literally. Illyana is the one that came to 'Berto going 'hey, can some friends crash at your place until the End of the World which, PS, is in a few days' and he accepted it. Conner brought her in, it's on him if she screws them over! "Good idea." Illyana agrees with Nate. 'Berto got called away and, looking at the group of them she notes, "We might want to think of setting up shop somewhere other than 'Berto's place at some point. If we're gonna do this, we're going to stir up some nasty sorts." Rose's comment about not being Conner's girl gets a chuckle. "Girl after my own heart." She comments wryly as her phone starts to ring. She just sits there for a few long moments before blinking. "Oh!" She curses and then goes to find the thing under all of her papers and books. A glance at the screen and then she looks at the rest of them. "I've gotta take this." As Superboy takes a flying leap, she looks over to Nate. "Go keep an eye on him, would ya?" That's right. NATE is the cooler head. Fear. "Welcome to the family, Rose." And then Illyana's heading off to a quiet corner of the penthouse. Illyana is the one that came to 'Berto going 'hey, can some friends crash at your place until the End of the World which, PS, is in a few days' and he accepted it. Conner brought her in, it's on him if she screws them over! "Good idea." Illyana agrees with Nate. 'Berto got called away and, looking at the group of them she notes, "We might want to think of setting up shop somewhere other than 'Berto's place at some point. If we're gonna do this, we're going to stir up some nasty sorts." Rose's comment about not being Conner's girl gets a chuckle. "Girl after my own heart." She comments wryly as her phone starts to ring. She just sits there for a few long moments before blinking. "Oh!" She curses and then goes to find the thing under all of her papers and books. A glance at the screen and then she looks at the rest of them. "I've gotta take this." As Superboy takes a flying leap, she looks over to Nate. "Go keep an eye on him, would ya?" That's right. NATE is the cooler head. Fear. "Welcome to the family, Rose." And then Illyana's heading off to a quiet corner of the penthouse. Nate uh huhs at Rose and Conner denial. Mostly just teasing. Because it is funny. He seems a bit surprised by Superboy's eagerness. Where is he going anyway? "Ah, I'll be in touch with him in the case he finds something." Then to Rose. "Adg is the name of the bastard that tried to summon the Elder Gods to Earth. Giant magical monsters. We stopped him, but he escaped." Brief explanation. Ravager says, "Well, if this wasn't even more awkward then the 'surprise here's a...person!' then bails out the balcony window... Rose just sits there blinking after Conner, then Illyana. "...yeah." At least someone gave her an explanation. Rose nods to nate and offers a fleeting smile that is easily hidden from view as she rises to a stand and gathers her things. "I'll see myself out. Thank you, Nate." Into the elevator and down she goes. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs